


Yttd - Danganronpa Edition

by mikan_13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also spoilers for all of Yttd, Betrayal, Danganronpa v3 is not canon, Danganronpa victims and murderers, Death, Do you know what a Majority vote is?, Don't recommend reading if you haven't finished both games, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I kin both sara and peko so this will be fun, Kuzupeko Fanfic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouch, Peko Pekoyama is Sara Chidouin, Peko is the main character but shifts perspectives sometimes, Spoilers for Danganronpa 1 and 2, but if you played YTTD you know they'll eventually return, how are they alive? that's a secret i'll never tell, like - major death, mastermind? we don't know her, nagito is sou but more annoying, no beta we die like joe, no beta we die like men, peko deserved better, some dead characters won't survive first trial, will probably add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_13/pseuds/mikan_13
Summary: When Peko Pekoyama woke up in an unfamiliar room, with a voice telling her she'll die in the next five minutes, she thought nothing of it. Honestly, compared to her normal tasks as a Yakuza hitwoman, this didn't seem too out of the ordinary.However, after completing the First Trial, to her surprise she is not released. Stranger still, she eventually stumbles upon 11 High School students gathered in the lobby, looking just as frightened and confused as she felt. Who are these people, what is this place, and most important question of all - where is Fuyuhiko?A sinister scheme begins to unfold, and she must join forces with the other students to uncover the truth. This all feels familiar somehow, but she just can't put her finger on it. There has to be a way to end this game and escape with everyone, she just needs to find it -Before it's her turn to die.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Koizumi Mahiru & Pekoyama Peko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito & Pekoyama Peko, Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo & Pekoyama Peko, Peko Pekoyama & Everyone, Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 58
Kudos: 132





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys ! 
> 
> This is my first fan fiction on this website. 
> 
> To quickly sum it up, this takes place after the events of Super Danganronpa 2. Only the survivors of the game woke from their comas, everyone else died shortly after ( the canon ending never happened ). Fuyuhiko was devastated by Peko's death, but after six months at the Future Foundation he's slowly learned to let go. One day Monokuma takes over the building, and announces one last death game. Only this time, instead of there being a victim and a culprit, the group must decide to kill a person at random during a class trial. In addition, there are special cards that can impact the outcome of the trial ( so basically YTTD but with Danganronpa characters ) 
> 
> Also, in this universe V3 isn't canon, and so those characters will sadly not be making an appearance. 
> 
> This fic is from Peko's perspective, however I will occasionally cut to the Survivor's and Fuyuhiko's perspective between Chapters. I've already said too much, so i'll just let you read it :)

Hey.

You. 

Yes, you. 

The one behind the screen. 

Do you know what a majority vote it?

That's a stupid question, of course you do. 

Here's one for you:

Hope or Despair? 

ha 

hahahahahah

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Careful. 

Your answer decides their fate. 

So come on then. 

What are you waiting for. . . .


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko wakes up to a room full of red. 
> 
> It's been six months since the killing game, and he was starting to lead a normal life - without her. 
> 
> That is, until, it showed up again. 
> 
> And just like that, another killing game has began. Only this time, the rules are different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of the prologue still, as the story doesn't officially start until next chapter, when we're introduced to Peko. Don't question the logic of what's happening, all will be explained in time ;)
> 
> Also, MAJOR spoilers for Danganronpa Trigger Happy havoc, Goodbye Despair and Your Turn To Die. If you haven't finished playing, I don't recommend reading. 
> 
> Here we go. . .

Something was wrong.

From the very moment Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu had woken up in the Future Foundation headquarters, the first thing he noticed were the chalky white walls. The colourless area lacked any signs of life, a tedious, monochrome mockery of a bedroom. Much to his dismay, the lacklustre surrounding extended to the rest of the building too. It was all so bland, so clean, the entire place metaphorically scrubbed with bleach. Nonetheless, he quickly adapted to the scenery, grateful that they had taken him in despite such egregious circumstances. They could have been discarded, forced out onto the streets of Towa city, left to feebly fend for themselves. If that was the alternative, Fuyuhiko was ready to happily embrace the mundane white walls and cream coloured chairs. His life was simple now, and soon he had become accustomed to a wonderful world of beige and grey.

So why was everything red?

This morning he had noticed the faint scarlet hue while eating breakfast. He shrugged it off, convinced it was nothing but a trick of the light. Then, as the day continued, the colour deepened, a ruby glow encasing the rooms. The others appeared to notice this too, Hajime even commenting on the absurd lighting choices. It comforted him slightly, knowing this wasn’t just another hallucination. Yet, if it wasn’t all in his head, then what was the source of the colour? The clock stuck 5:30, and everywhere he looked, there was crimson. It taunted him, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t block it out.

Everyone was gathered in the conference room, a vast area containing numerous monitors and a few circular tables. There was an obvious divide between the inhabitants. On one side stood the official party, dressed in long, pristine coats, scowls plastered on their faces. In contrast, Fuyuhiko stood awkwardly with the other survivors, accompanied by Makoto Naegi and his crew. It was almost laughable the way the purpled – hair chick and blondie with glasses fawned over him, as if he were a child instead of a grown adult. Every time he looked over; they would be there, silently observing everyone. If this were a normal day, he would’ve cracked a joke with Kazuichi, or silently laughed with Akane. But this was different, something wasn’t right here, he could tell by the ominous expressions on their faces. Something was causing the red tinged atmosphere, and so far, no one had any ideas as to what it could be.

“Ok everyone” A tall man in a lab coat stood in the centre of the room. “I know it’s a bit confusing right now, but trust me, we’ve got everything under control. Just a few more minutes and everything will return to normal"

“So you’re saying there’s a reason everything’s red? Great, what is it?” Fuyuhiko interrupted. The man smiled, but it didn’t seem to reach his eyes. His forehead creased as he spoke, his voice laced with venom.

“I assure you; we will come to a conclusion very soon. However in the meantime, I suggest we all stay put until the cause is identified. Now, does anyone here know how to. . . “

His sentence trailed off, eyes widening in horror. He stood there, mouth agape, gaze fixed on a point behind them. Confused, Fuyuhiko turned around, only to be greeted by the plethora of monitors mounted on the wall. However, instead of the screens displaying the standard Future Foundation logo, they all appeared to be glitching.

“Calm down everyone” Naegi assured, before turning back to the man, who was still trembling in fear. “It’s just a simple Malfunction, right? I’m sure we can fix this”

The man shook his head, quivering lips struggling to form words.

“I – I saw – it – no – no it can’t – but I saw!”

Before Naegi could probe the man further, the vermillion atmosphere darkened once again. Only this time, it didn’t stop, the room growing rapidly darker by the seconds. Byakuya and Kyoko grabbed onto Naegi’s shoulders as people began to cry out in confusion. Hajime glanced wildly around the room, trying to locate the source of the colour. Akane barred her teeth, fists raised defensively, as Kazuichi grasped onto Sonia’s arm. It was nearly pitch black, the last thing he saw before darkness enveloped his vision was the flickering light of the glitching monitors, before they too succumbed to the tenebrosity. 

Everyone fell silent, trying to understand what was going on. Fuyuhiko desperately tried to seek any source of light, to no avail. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but ebony for miles on end.

Just as Naegi opened his mouth to speak, the monitors abruptly came to life once again, a dim light casting upon everyone’s faces. However, instead of feeling relieved, Fuyuhiko felt sick. Something wasn’t right here. The Future Foundation logo appeared, before quickly being replaced with something much more sinister. The monitors glitched again, as a familiar face took up every single screen in the room.

“Upupupupu – shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahaha, what's going on? Guess you'll have to read and find out. 
> 
> Will update soon. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone !


	3. The First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko awakes in a strange room, restrained to a metal table, and it appears she's not the only one. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story is starting!  
> Just a heads up, things will be confusing. I will be revealing things as the story goes on, so don't worry about the logistics of this situation. I've got it all planned out >:)

“The first trial will commence shortly”

The first thing Peko Pekoyama noticed as her consciousness returned was the hazy feeling that clouded her mind. Forcing herself awake, her dreary lids reluctantly opened, tired gaze fixed on a plain white ceiling. A dull throbbing pain resinated at the back of her skull, and she moved her left hand to grasp at her aching head.

Only something was restraining her arm.

Alarmed, she one again tried to move; however, it appeared her entire body was trapped, confined to a cold metal table. From the corner of her eye she could make out the long, green straps binding her body to the bench. However, to her surprise, nothing was obstructing her right arm – it was perfectly fine. This was good, at least she wasn’t entirely done for. All she had to do was find a way out, and when it came to restraints, Peko was an expert. She had single handily removed ropes, cuffs, hell – even chains during kidnappings. This should be easy to do, just concentrate and-

“Hello? Who is that?! Don’t fuck with me, I can hear you breathing!”

Peko froze. That voice, no, it couldn’t be. . . 

“. . .Young Master?”

“Peko?!” The voice half whispered; half yelled. Ah, so she was correct. That created more issues however, now she had to free him as well. This was proving to be a tiresome situation. 

“Holy shit. Peko. . . are you ok?” He sounded genuinely concerned. 

“I’m fine Young Master, really.” 

“How many times I gotta tell ya Peko, cut it out with the Young Master crap!”

“. . .I’m sorry” 

“Don’t apologise – agh” He cut off, sounding frustrated. Peko wanted to console him, but she chose to stay silent, analysing the room further. There wasn’t much though, all she could see was the chalky white ceiling, and a small, metal door to her left. Perhaps that was the exit? Fuyuhiko cleared his throat. 

“. . .So, do you know where we are?”

Before Peko could reply, she was interrupted by what sounded like the shrill ringtone of a mobile phone. Using her free hand, she tried to feel around in her pockets for her phone – nothing. Then that meant. . . 

“Youn- Fuyuhiko? Is that yours ringing?”

“Eh. . .? You’re right! Something’s in my pocket! Here!”

“Hello? Whoever you are! Help us!” He cried. 

“Beginning voiced guidance” The phone spoke. 

Peko did not see that one coming. 

“Huh. . .?” She heard him mumble in confusion. This was not looking good. 

“The First Trial will now begin”

. . . What?

“Peko and Fuyuhiko. Find they key hidden in this room. Then, remove your restraints. If you cannot do so before the time limit expires, the device on the beds will activate. . .”

“And your bodies will be crushed with a thud.” 

“By all means, please enjoy this thrill with all your body and soul. The time limit is a healthy five minutes. And note that there is only one key, so please discuss who will use it.”

The voice disappeared, leaving Peko in a state of shock. She thought this was a simple hostage situation, all they wanted was information, this had never happened before. Were they really going to die in five minutes, unless they freed themselves? 

“Hey! What the fuck’s going on?” Fuyuhiko’s cries cut through her train of thought. Right! She can think about the overarching situation later, right now, she needed to focus on surviving. Digging through her pocket with her free hand, she felt nothing, no key to be found. 

“Fuyuhiko! Check your clothes!” she said, a surge of confidence overwhelming her. 

“Yikes. . . “He muttered. That can’t be good. 

“. . .When I took the phone from my pocket. . . I might’ve dropped something!” 

“Um. . . Then. . . Please. . .Pick it up!” Peko was trying to remain calm and emotionless, but her voiced was laced with worry. She couldn’t let him see her like this. 

Silence. And then- 

“Got it. . .!” He cried triumphantly. “. . . Grabbed it! It’s the key!” 

“Good work!” Peko exclaimed. He was going to be fine; everything was going to be okay. “Use that key Fuyuhiko!” 

He was silent once again. 

“Wait. . . but if I use it, then that means. . . You’ll die! Like hell I’m letting that happen! “

If the voice was telling the truth, then yes, she might die. But his safety was more important, always had been, always will be. 

“Young – Fuyuhiko, I’m sure you can figure something out!” She pleaded, begging for him to just turn the key and escape. 

“Shit. . .Ok, I’ll do it! But I’m not letting you die, ya hear me?” He seemed much more confident now, returning to his usual self. Some time passed before the sound of clicking indicated he was free, allowing Peko to breathe a sigh of relief. Footsteps approached where she lay, but she still couldn’t move her head to see his face. She once again could hear that same clicking noise. . . yet her restraints did not budge. 

“Peko. . . The key’s too big”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a second, didn't we just see fuyuhiko at the future foundation headquarters? How strange. . .


	4. The First Trial - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out, the First Trial is nearly over, and Fuyuhiko hasn't managed to free Peko from her restraints. Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot build suspense to save a life.

She smiled, knowing this time would come eventually. 

“. . . It’s okay, Fuyuhiko. . .” 

“No No No Shit! Shit! What the hell are they playing at? How am I supposed to. . . Peko?” His voice breaking on her name. 

“Calm down, I’m sure we can find a way.” She reassured. In reality, she knew the chances of surviving this were slim to none. But she couldn’t let him think that, he had to maintain hope. 

“Describe the surroundings” She said calmly. 

“Shit. . . There’s some numbers in the corner. . .sandpaper hanging from the ceiling. . .a dial box. . .”

“A dial box?” 

“Yeah! There’s four combination numbers – I’ll try the numbers graphited on the wall!”

Another clicking sound occurred, yet her restraints once again didn’t budge. 

“God damnit! It opened the door. . . but. . .you. . .” 

He frantically tried inserting the key into the lock again, desperate for a reaction. 

“Nothing’s happening! Stupid key isn’t even really red! It’s fucking green! Hey assholes, next time do a better job at covering up the paint job!”

“Hey, Hey! Calm down! It’s okay, we’ll try something else-” 

Then, it clicked. 

“Fuyuhiko, what did you say about the key?”

“I said it’s fucking green, not red. When I inserted it into the lock some paint chipped off, see?”

He held it in front of her face. She could see that the red paint was thickly coated onto the key, the small green part peeking through under all the layers. Maybe. . .it was a crazy idea. . . but it may just work.

The first trial will end in 10

“Fuyuhiko, listen to me, is there any way to get the red paint off?”

9 

“I – I would need something to whittle the key. . . “

8

Something to whittle the key?

“The sandpaper! He shouted, voicing Peko’s thoughts exactly. Without hesitation, he grabbed the sandpaper hanging from the ceiling, and began to rapidly move its harsh surface against the metal key. 

7

“C’mon!” He cried out, never slowing his movements. “Almost. . .” 

6

“I’m so close Peko! Please!” 

She hoped it wasn’t painful. 

5

Thinking of his smile 

4

She closed her eyes. 

3

2

1-

‘Click’

The pain never came. 

Her eyes flew open, as beside her Fuyuhiko cried-

“It’s unlocked!” 

“Really?”

“I’ll remove these now!” 

He fumbled with the restrains, trying to pry them off with trembling hands. They came off one by one, and she eagerly sat up, free at last. Fuyuhiko tried to help her stand, but she waved him off, getting to her feet with ease. 

“There’s a door here, let’s get the fuck out of this room” He said, before opening the heavy brass door. 

“Damnit. . .it’s pitch black!”

“Perhaps we should wait here?”

“Don’t joke around Peko, the assholes responsible for this could come back and catch us” Fuyuhiko said, sounding extremely restless. 

“I mean it, Peko, don’t let us get separated.”

“Right” she said, reluctantly stepping into the dark corridor, hand trailing alongside the wall. They continued to walk straight ahead, yet as far as they walked, no light emerged through the tenebrosity. It appeared to be a very. . . very long hallway. Either that, or they weren’t advancing much at all. 

“Fuyuhiko. . . Let’s be bold and run” Peko said suddenly. She didn’t know where this surge of confidence had come from, but now was certainly not the time to care.

“I don’t hear anyone around. Wouldn’t it be good to run before someone comes?” She continued. 

“Can’t say I’m a fan. . . but. . . If you think so, i’m on board!” His answer surprised Peko. Usually he didn’t like relying on her for ideas - scratch that - he didn’t like relying on her for anything. Maybe he was still a bit shaken from her near-death experience. Maybe. . . 

“But can I ask something?” He said suddenly. 

Huh?

“What is it?” 

“You’re faster than me, aren’t you. . .?” His voice trailed off, Peko’s breath catching in her chest. 

“I wouldn’t leave you behind.” Peko said firmly. If he thought she would run off and abandon him, he clearly hadn’t been paying attention the past 17 years. Her role was to protect him. If that meant risking her own life, so be it. 

Fuyuhiko opened his mouth to say something, yet he couldn’t find the right words. That wasn’t what he meant. Knowing she was a fast runner, there was no doubt in his mind that she would be able to escape if she tried hard enough. However, he wasn’t stating that fact for his own benefit. He didn’t want her to stick around, he wanted her to leave him behind. But he knew her, knew that she couldn’t do something like that.

“Then let’s run. . .!” He said. 

“One, two, and. . . .” 

Just as they were about to run, suddenly. . . 

“Wha. . . Whoa?!” Fuyuhiko cried out. 

“Wahhhhh. . .?” Peko gasped. Was there wind blowing from underneath them!? Her feet left the ground - was she flying up?

“What the fuck? We’re. . . falling?!” Fuyuhiko shouted over the wind, as the floor gave way.

“Aghhhh” 

How long, how high, how far were they falling?

Peko felt her senses growing distant. . . she couldn’t. . . keep. . . awake. . . young. . . master. . .?

The world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so for the past two chapters i have been using the canon yttd dialogue religiously whoops. However, it's too much effort to copy word for word, and the danganronpa characters are different to the yttd cast. So, the events will be the same, but from now on i'll be using my own dialogue :)


	5. Chapter Five - The corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were alive, but the situation didn't seem to be getting better. If anything, these new revelations raised even more questions. . . 
> 
> For starters, where were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos <3 
> 
> This chapter I vaguely introduce the others characters, their introductions will be coming next! Final warning, if you haven't played chapter one of YTTD, you will be extremely confused. 
> 
> For those who have played the game, try and guess which absent character Alice is ;)
> 
> Comment your theories below!

“Hello? Miss? . . .are you ok?”

For the second time that day, Peko struggled to open her eyes, mind hazy and delirious. She squinted, a bright light obstructing her vision as consciousness slowly returned. An unknown man was leaning over her, an unreadable expression plastered onto his face. If she was being honest, he looked a little bit frightening. His hair was long – yet instead of trailing down his back, it stuck out in front of him. It was dyed too, dark roots peeking through a dirty blonde. He wore a black trench coat, purple detail embroidered into the sides, symbols perhaps? The most notable thing however were his eyes – the deep violet irises intently gazing into hers.

“You can’t sit there stupefied forever miss” he chuckled, making Peko blush with embarrassment. Before she could sit up however, he grasped her hands, abruptly pulling her to her feet. 

“Thank you” she nodded, earning a nervous laugh from him. 

“Wahaha, no problem” he replied, before glancing over her shoulder. Peko turned around to follow his gaze, nearly gasping when she saw what he was looking at. There, standing in the narrow corridor, were. . .people? They all looked confused; some were standing in little groups, others staying alone, hands folded in a defensive position. And standing among them was-

Fuyuhiko?

“Peko!” he called out, abandoning the person he was conversing with to come over to her. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine” she said, pressing her lips together, “But I don’t understand. . .”

“Me neither. No one else knows what the fuck’s going on, they all seem to be in the dark about this situation too. Some told me they went through the same thing we did, woke up tied to tables and had to free the other person. To be honest. . . I’m starting to have my doubts about this being Yakuza related” he admitted, looking back at the crowd. 

“What makes you so sure?” Peko whispered, still having her suspicions. If this wasn’t a gang related kidnapping, what else could it be?

“Just talk to them Peko. I know this is stupid, and that I’m being too soft on em’. . . but there’s no way these people are killers” Fuyuhiko said, shrugging. He seemed a bit too nonchalant about this, maybe it would be best to converse with someone. It wasn’t like him to be this trusting, he must really believe these strangers were innocent. 

“Youn- Fuyuhiko, do you want to pretend we don’t know each other? Though we arrived together, I have gotten very good at pretending we have no relation, I’m sure I can convince them.” 

Fuyuhiko flinched, causing Peko to immediately regret her choice of words. She didn’t mind him ignoring her, if anything it was for the best. Hopefully he couldn’t detect the sadness in her voice, she wouldn’t want him feeling bad over a mere tool. 

“No. . . “ 

“But Fuyuhiko, I think it would be best if we- “

“Cut the crap Peko. I’m tired of this bullshit” he looked up at her, eyebrows knitted together in frustration. “I can’t keep treatin’ ya like this, then wonder why you never change.” 

Taken aback, Peko could only stand there in shock. He wanted her. . . to change? Maybe she came off a bit too clingy, what if she just- 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” he said, sensing her inner conflict. “Aghhhh. . . how do I put this. . . goddamnit” he grumbled, struggling to get the words out. He opened his mouth to say something, then abruptly closed it, never finishing his sentence. 

“What I’m trying to say is, right now we’re nothin’ but childhood friends, ya hear me? That way, no one’ll question why we’re close. So just – please – don’t go full attack mode” he chuckled sadly. 

Peko wondered what he was originally going to say. 

“But I don’t mean split up” he said suddenly, staring intently into her eyes. “I mean it, we stick together, ya hear?”

“Of course, it’s my duty to protect- “

“Ah who gives a shit about me, I’m talking about you!” he said, clearly exasperated, before composing himself once more. 

“You’re all I care about Peko, you n’ Natsumi. So don’t think I’m lettin’ you outta my sight, got it? I’m staying by you, no matter what.”

His tone was joking, yet soft and serious as he said:

“I’m the protector now, got it? I won’t let anything bad happen.”

Before Peko could respond, the man from before started to cough, gaining everyone’s attention. Right, there were other people here, she had almost forgotten. Doing a quick head scan, she deduced there were eleven others in the hallway, thirteen if she included herself and Fuyuhiko. 

“Hey everyone, I know this is a bit frightening, but we need to focus” the man said, his voice calm and collected. 

“How can we focus? Where the hell are we?” a large, bulky man bellowed. His entire appearance was rather ‘out there’, if Peko didn’t know any better, she’d say he were a cosplayer. 

“You think we know?” a girl with long, blue hair said. She was quite pretty, with a nice, slim figure covered by a sailor uniform. 

“It seems this is quite the conundrum” a Lolita girl hummed. Decked head to toe in black and lace, she too seemed a bit out of the ordinary. 

“Everyone! Calm down! We must face the situation with a reasonable mind!” barked a stern man. He wore a matching white button up set, and stood impeccably straight. 

“Hahaha, this is like an adventure! Cool!” a bizarre looking girl cheered. She had blue, pink and white streaks layered in her ebony hair, along with two horns attached to the top of her skull.

“This is a peculiar situation. . . “mused an overweight man with glasses. He dressed formally, as if he had been abducted straight from a business meeting. 

“Are. . . are we going to be ok?” a small girl wearing a brown skirt asked, voice wobbling. 

“ooooooooo”, mumbled a frightened girl, arms wrapped around herself. She had wild, uneven magenta hair, as if she had cut it herself while blindfolded. Her eyes were wide in terror. 

“Hmmmm” was all a boy in a green jacket said. Compared to the others, he seemed pretty normal. 

“. . . . . . . ” A girl with a short black bob said nothing, simply eyeing everyone. She wore what appeared to be a bulletproof vest, was she too experience in battle?

“Everyone, please, just listen to me” the man spoke up once again.

Immediately the whispers ceased, leaving the corridor eerily silent. 

“I think it’ll be best if we go round’ and introduce ourselves. Once we’re acquainted, then we’ll go exploring. Sound good?”

Everyone nodded. 

“Well then” he said grinning, “Let’s start with me.”

“I’m Mondo Oowada, nice to fuckin’ meet ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've seen it here ladies and gentlemen, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu sucks at feelings!   
> I just want my OTP to get together, but I have to be patient, it's all for the romantic tension. . .


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have selected: Mondo Oowada
> 
> Talk to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank you so so much for the kudos and the comments :)
> 
> These next few chapters are going to be introducing the characters. If you're confused, Peko and her classmates are in class 77-B, while Mondo and a few others from the first game are in the class of 78. They spend 2+ years at Hope's Peak, however once they are forced into the death game their memories of school are erased. That's why all they remember is stepping onto campus, and then going unconscious. For reference, re-watch the introductions for the first and second games. Hope this clears things up!
> 
> Hopefully I can update soon muah ha ha

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Pretty girl 

\- Lolita goth 

\- Stern man

\- Colourful hair 

\- Overweight man

\- Small girl

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Mondo Oowada - 

“Well, now that everyone knows my name, I guess I should tell you about my profession too” he chuckled, gesturing to his obscure clothing. “I’m the Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader, not that it means anything to you” he said, raising his hand to his neck. 

Super High School Level?

That sounded familiar. . . 

Wait a second – Hopes Peak Academy!

Amongst the chaos and pandemonium, she had forgotten all about the dire events leading up to her kidnapping – including the first day at Hopes Peak Academy. They had been accepted to one of the most prestigious learning facilities in all of Japan. Peko as the ultimate swordswoman, Fuyuhiko as the ultimate Yakuza.

One second they stood in front of the towering school, ready to start the new learning year. Then the next, they were rendered unconscious, memories hazy and incomplete. She didn’t remember seeing any attackers, just endless darkness accompanied by a throbbing pain in her skull. A swift blow to the back of her head perhaps? That would explain the pounding headache. Or maybe they were drugged, possibly with chloroform. Still, she would’ve at least caught a glimpse of someone’s face before being knocked out – why couldn’t she remember?

More alarmingly, what were the odds that another student attending the exact same school was here?

“You attend Hopes Peak Academy?” Peko asked cautiously, eyes narrowing. 

“Yeah, today was actually supposed to be the first day” Mondo shrugged. “Obviously, things didn’t go as planned” he said sarcastically. 

“Hopes Peak? Hey, that’s where I’m goin’!” the bulky man bellowed. Another person attending the same school? How peculiar. 

“You guys go there too? Today was supposed to be my first day!” the pretty girl gasped. Okay, this definitely wasn’t a coincidence, Peko was certain of it. Solidifying her suspicions, one by one the others started to speak up. 

“That’s the school I got accepted to!”

“You guys are ultimates?”

“This is unreal.”

“What’s your talent?”

“All of these people are our classmates, how weird” Fuyuhiko muttered, only loud enough for Peko herself to hear. It was strange, the only thing tying complete strangers together was a school, one they hadn’t even had a single class in yet. 

“Guys, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but if we’re going to get out of here you all need to shut the fuck up” Mondo said, frustrated. At once, the myriad of voices died down, everyone falling silent. 

“This cannot be a mere coincidence” the Lolita girl mumbled, pressing her fist to her mouth. 

“That’s just what I was thinkin’, there’s gotta be a reason behind this” Mondo said to her, before turning back to the crowd. 

“This may be a stretch but. . . . were you all taken the moment you set foot on campus?”

Everyone nodded. 

“Shit” was all he could manage to say, clearly at a loss for words. 

“I don’t remember anything, not even about the kidnapping itself. One second I was standing in front of the school, and then I was here” the overweight man said, everyone nodding in agreement once again. They all looked lost, unsure of what to make of this new information. However, Peko was certain they weren’t going to find any answers by standing around like this.

“Perhaps we should continue going around and introducing ourselves. List your name, ultimate talent, and any memories you recall before the incident.” Peko finally spoke up, her voice stern. 

“Yeah” Mondo looked up at her, his face slightly relaxing. 

“So. . . . who’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind blown. 
> 
> Comment what character you want to talk to next chapter :)


	7. Chapter Seven - Who's Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces introduce themselves to the group. 
> 
> Peko isn't sure what to make of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amigos! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments. Seriously, every time I see a notification my heart feels like it's going to burst. Interacting with you in the comments is so much fun, it's nice to talk with fans of the series and this work!
> 
> I'm aiming to introduce two new characters every chapter, until the introductions are finished. Then, the real plot can kick off :)

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Pretty girl 

\- Lolita goth 

\- Stern man

\- Colourful hair 

\- Overweight man

\- Small girl

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Overweight man - 

Peko couldn’t stop thinking about the heavy-set man dressed in formal attire. He had calmly approached the situation, and he spoke with a reasonable amount of confidence. Perhaps it would be best for him to introduce himself next. 

“Me? Okay then, if you must know, my name is. . . Byakuya Togami. I am called the ultimate affluent prodigy” he said, pushing his glasses up. Something about him seemed off, from his delayed response to the way his gaze shifted away. Peko took a step forward, only to have Fuyuhiko place a warning hand on her arm. He shot her a look; it was unusual for her to be asking so many questions. She couldn’t help it, the more information she could gather about these people, the easier it would be to determine a course of action. 

“What do you remember about your kidnapping?” Mondo asked him. 

“As I said before, after I was accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy - which by the way, I’m surprised you lowly bunch were as well –” he scoffed, tilting his head away in mock disgust, “– I was making my way onto the campus, when I blacked out and woke up here. There, satisfied with my answer this time?”

Had his personality changed? He didn’t seem this arrogant when they had first met him, Peko pondered. 

“Is there anything else you would like to add before we move on?” The stern man asked him. It seemed he had caught onto the rhythm of things, eager to put himself out there. Perhaps he should be next?

“Actually, there is one thing I would like to say” Byakuya said, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Since it’s impossible to face our enemy as individuals under these circumstances, we must fight as a group. . .. However, what we need to achieve that solidarity is not something as easy-going and optimistic as a . . . “bond.” What we need right now is a disciplined leadership, provided by an unmistakable leader!” Byakuya shouted, holding his head triumphantly high. He then lowered his voice, smirking as he said:

“That’s all, you may proceed.” 

Everyone was silent, staring at him in awe. Peko had to admit, it was a fine speech, although she doubted some people were buying into it. Still, this ‘Byakuya Togami’ was someone to keep an eye on, he could be a possible ally if things went south – she’d hate to have him as an enemy.

“Okay we get the picture, which one of you fuckers wants to go next?” Mondo grunted, eyeing the others. Who was it that Peko wanted to talk to again?

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Pretty girl 

\- Lolita goth 

\- Stern man

\- Colourful hair 

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Small girl

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Stern Man - 

“I AM KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, THE ULTAMITE MORAL COMPASS! I BELIEVE IN BOLD SIMPLICITY! LET’S WORK TOGETHER ON OUR EDUCATIONAL CRUSADE- “

“Could you keep your fucking voice down?” Mondo interrupted, rolling his eyes. 

“Yea, it’s annoying as shit when you talk like that” Fuyuhiko said, much to Peko’s disappointment. She had a distaste for profanities, however her young master seemed to love cussing every second word. Truly, an awful habit. 

“Continue on Mr Ishimaru, however, please refrain from yelling. You were saying something about a moral compass?” the Lolita girl hummed, tilting her head to the side. 

“YES! I mean, yes, I was accepted to Hope’s Peak Academy as the ultimate moral compass. Through my dedication and hard work, I proudly accept the title of- “

“So you’re what, the super high school level ass kisser?” Mondo interrupted again, his statement earning a giggle from the girl with colourful hair. It was clear Ishimaru and Mondo were not going to get along very well. 

“If you will excuse my saying Mondo, but interrupting someone when they are trying to speak is incredibly rude” Peko said, trying to remain calm while staring daggers in his direction. At once, the smug look disappeared from his features, replaced with a nervous grin. 

“Sorry Peko” He mumbled, raising his hand to his neck. When had he learnt her name? Oh, that’s right, Fuyuhiko had yelled it after noticing she was awake. There went her idea of faking an identity. 

“Continue Mr Ishimaru.”

“No need to be so formal Miss Peko! You may call me Taka!” He said proudly, placing a hand on his forehead in a saluting gesture. It was a wonder he hadn’t lost his voice by now. 

“Ummmmm. . . what do you remember about being kidnapped?” The small girl asked, fumbling with her hands. Peko appreciated her desire to move the conversation forward, maybe it would be easy to talk to her next. 

“After being accepted to the prestigious Hopes Peak Academy, I was well prepared for my first day of schooling. Education is very important to me; however, I understand now is not the time for me to lecture you all on the importance of learning. Another time! Hmm, I recall taking a few steps on campus, then waking up in an unfamiliar room! It was then that I faced a situation more dire than I could’ve ever imagined!”

“Your first trial, correct?” the Lolita girl asked. 

“Indeed” Taka said. 

“Who else was in the room with you?” Fuyuhiko questioned, taking a step towards him. He looked uninterested in the conversation, but Peko knew that he was genuinely curious. He did this often, hiding his true intentions behind a snarky façade, afraid to get friendly with others. For in the world of the Yakuza, you couldn’t trust anyone, not even the ultimate moral compass. 

“Who else. . .? I am truly sorry, but I do not understand you are referring to” Taka said, looking puzzled. 

“Maybe his first trial was different to ours” Peko spoke up, trying to think of an explanation herself. Why would their first trials be different? 

“Heh, maybe. . . hey Taka, why don’t you tell us about your first trial eh?” Fuyuhiko said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry. . . but I’m afraid I cannot tell you that just yet.” Taka said, his loud and brash voice now soft and quiet. “I do not think I am ready to. . . “he continued, before trailing off and looking at the floor. There must be a valid reason to his secrecy, Peko concluded. However, she knew that pushing him further for information was not going to do them any good. 

“I see, let us move on then” Peko said, swiftly turning away to face the others. It wasn’t much, but some progress had been made, they were one step closer to figuring everything out. 

You have obtained: 3 out of 11 confessions! Continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess who they were just from the descriptions?
> 
> Comment below who you want to see next!


	8. Chapter Eight - Polar opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new characters introduce themselves.
> 
> It's funny how different people are, don't you agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments :)))
> 
> Heads up, I am an extreme multi shipper. You have been warned. 
> 
> Also i'm curious, for those who have played YTTD, what do you think will happen in Chapter Three Part Two? Comment below!

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Pretty girl 

\- Lolita goth 

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

\- Colourful hair 

\- Byakuya Togami 

\- Small girl

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Small Girl - 

“What is your name?” Peko asked, tilting her head down to speak with the small girl. She was even shorter than Fuyuhiko, although she would never make the comparison aloud. Her young master was very self-conscious about his height, so it was better to leave this girl’s. . . shortness out of the conversation. 

“I-I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, the ultimate programmer.” The young girl beamed.

“You work with computers?” Peko asked, taken aback. Out of the myriad of ultimate talents, she had not expected this small girl (Chihiro, was it?) to specialize in complex machinery. 

“Yeah, I’ve always had a passion for coding! I got good at re-wiring laptops and hacking into mainframes, so I guess that’s why Hopes Peak accepted me” Chihiro said softly. 

“Re-wiring. . . you mean hacking?” Taka said, looking both concerned and astonished. 

“Hey, I think it’s pretty cool” Mondo said, winking at Chihiro. 

“But a young woman like you should not be committing such atrocities! Hacking is strictly prohibited- “

“Can it buddy” Fuyuhiko said, rolling his eyes. “So, how’d ya end up here?”

“ummm. . . the same as the others. Everything was fine, but then. . . then everything went dark. I was so scared, I didn’t know what was going on. . .” Chihiro trailed off, pressing her hand to her chest. She looked like she was about to cry. 

Peko was by no means an emotional person – in fact, she detested the idea altogether. Having any sort of feeling was a sign of weakness in the Kuzuryu clan, and Peko was not weak. So, it came as quite a shock to both her and Fuyuhiko when she took a step toward Chihiro, and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“It will be alright” Peko said, in her most ‘comforting’ tone. She heard Fuyuhiko sigh and shake his head, indicating she wasn’t coming across as friendly. Despite her monotone, lacklustre way of speaking, her words of comfort seemed to at least cheer Chihiro up slightly. 

“Thanks Peko. . .” she said, a ghost of a smile flickering across her face. “But what happens if the attacker comes back?” her smile dropped instantly at the thought. 

“If any attackers present themselves, I will take care of it. . . one way or another” Peko said bluntly. Truth be told, she would prefer not to kill anyone, but if people’s lives were endangered, she would have no choice. Fuyuhiko sighed again, Peko clearly wasn’t very good at this. Nonetheless, Chihiro seemed to perk up at her words, smile returning to her face. 

“You’re so strong Peko. . .” she said, looking at the ultimate swordswoman in awe. 

“Yes, I suppose I am” Peko said, taken aback. Was it a normal thing to go around and state the obvious? People confused her. 

“Will you protect me?” Chihiro asked softly, looking the ultimate swordswoman in the eyes. 

“Of course,” Peko replied matter-of-factly. Protecting people was her job, it was the reason she existed. If not to protect others, what purpose did she serve? Chihiro smiled, seemingly satisfied with her answer. Now, who to pick next. . . 

Peko was about to start questioning the colourful haired girl, as she seemed willing to talk. However, from the corner of her eye she could see the frightened girl with uneven purple hair. She was sitting away from everyone, back pressed up against the wall. She gripped her hair tightly in her hands and appeared to be muttering to herself. Though her face was hidden, the poor girl was clearly distraught. Peko wanted to talk to people willing to cooperate. . . but she was too concerned about the frightened girl.

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Pretty girl 

\- Lolita goth 

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

\- Colourful hair 

\- Byakuya Togami 

\- Chihiro Fujisaki 

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Frightened Girl – 

“oooh. . . hic. . .” the frightened girl was trembling. Clearly, she was in no state to talk. 

“Are you okay?” Peko asked, her voice soft. 

“Ahhhhh. . . ooooh. . .” was all the girl could say. Peko didn’t know if she was listening or not. 

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t do anything.” That was usually what Peko said to calm people down. She gently placed a hand on the girl’s trembling back. 

“Aah. . .?” The girl responded to Peko’s touch, her tremors slowly coming to a stop. 

“Sniff. . . t-thank you very much. . .” the frightened girl whispered. She had calmed down quite a bit, however, was still in no condition to talk. Perhaps Peko should try someone else. 

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Pretty girl 

\- Lolita goth 

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

\- Colourful hair 

\- Byakuya Togami 

\- Chihiro Fujisaki 

-error- Frightened girl -error-

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Colourful hair - 

“woooooow! Ibuki’s so glad it’s finally her turn!” the girl with colourful hair cheered, her eccentric and bubbly personality catching Peko off guard. 

“Ibuki. . . is that your name? Are you referring to yourself in the third person?” Fuyuhiko said, looking confused. 

“Correctamondo! My name is Ibuki Mioda!” she cried out, grinning. “I”, “Buki”, “Mio”, “Da!” Put it all together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!”

“Well, isn’t this just fuckin’ fantastic” Mondo mumbled, shaking his head. “She’s going to be useless” 

“Tahaa! You’ve cut me deep with your knife of truth!” Ibuki cried, however the snide remark didn’t seem to phase her. 

“Tell me Ibuki, what is your ultimate talent?” Peko asked, eyeing her colourful appearance and heavy makeup.

“Why, I’m none other than the super high school level musician!” she said, pumping her fist into the air. 

“Ah, that explains it” Peko mused, having solved the mystery of her bizarre appearance. 

“Hey! I think I’ve heard your music somewhere – are you in a band?” the pretty girl asked, eyes sparkling. It would seem she had an interest in music herself. 

“Welllllll, Ibuki used to be in a band, but she’s going solo now!” Even though her voice was loud and brash, Peko detected a hint of sadness in her tone. She made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

“What type of music do you play?” Peko asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from the touchy topic. 

“WHAT?? Peko Peko’s asking about my music!” Ibuki cried out excitedly. Peko frowned at the nickname; it was too. . . cutesy. Besides, they had only known each other for 5 seconds, and already the musician was getting comfortable. 

“Ibuki plays hardcore rock and metal!” she continued, making gestures with her hands. “I’m supposed to be the ultimate light club music member, but Ibuki found it sooooo boring.”

“Do you play the guitar?” Mondo asked. 

“Yeah! Ibuki loves jamming out!” she said, pretending to strum an air guitar. Her outgoing personality was a stark contrast to everyone’s depressing demeanor, and it almost made Peko glad. She decided not to ask her about the kidnapping, unwilling to ruin the moment with such a serious question. For now, she just watched Ibuki head bang to an invisible tune, all the while Mondo and Fuyuhiko rolled their eyes. Although they were extremely different, she had no doubt that they were going to get along. 

The frightened girl is still reluctant to speak. By talking to the remaining people, you may be able to extract a statement from her. Continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Disclaimer!
> 
> Just need to clear this up for some people. Chihiro is a boy, not a girl. It explicitly states the only reason he dressed as a girl was so that people wouldn't bully him for being 'weak'. His whole character ark in Chapter Two was about him wanting to get stronger, so that he could finally be himself. 
> 
> HOWEVER, everyone's memories from the past year at Hope's Peak have been erased. Therefore, when Chihiro introduces himself, he hasn't gained enough courage to become clean about his gender. If you headcanon Chihiro as a girl or trans, that's totally valid! But for the context of this story, Chihiro is still pretending to be a girl, despite being a boy. 
> 
> Hopefully this clears things up! Stay tuned for next week's character introduction, and don't forget to comment who you want to see next!


	9. Chapter Nine - Girls Girls Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new girls are introduced to the group. 
> 
> So many people, so little time. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is a bitch. 
> 
> I apologize for the absence of updates, and the overall lackluster writing in this chapter. Character introductions have seemed to drag on foreverrrrrr and are immensely tedious to write. 
> 
> Just four more to go, then the real fun begins. 
> 
> The choices for next chapter:  
> Frightened girl (if willing to speak)  
> Bulky man  
> Green Jacket  
> Mysterious Girl
> 
> Happy reading!

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Pretty girl 

\- Lolita goth 

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

\- Ibuki Mioda 

\- Byakuya Togami 

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Lolita Goth - 

“My name is Celestia Ludenburg, I do hope we get along” the Lolita girl said, extending her hand out for Peko to shake. Her smile was in-genuine, that much was clear, however Peko didn’t want to appear rude. So, she hesitantly took the pale woman’s hand in her own, their crimson eyes meeting. 

“So, what’s your ultimate talent? You a Geisha or somethin’?” Fuyuhiko said, looking her over. Her smile faltered, yet remained fixed on her face as she said-

“Not quite. A Geisha is a traditional dancer, and as you can clearly see from my attire, I am not” she said, a passive aggressive tone seeping through her words. Fuyuhiko was clearly pissed off with her comment. 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean? I called you a Geisha cause’ you dress weird. You wanna explain the outfit then bitch?” He exclaimed, raising his fist. Celestia seemed to revel in his frustration, face unwavering. 

“I simply like the style, no need to get worked up about it. Now then, I do believe an introduction is in order. I am the ultimate gambler. There, satisfied with my talent?” 

Before Fuyuhiko could swing a punch, Peko intervened. 

“Ultimate gambler? That’s quite a skill, may I ask how you acquired it?” She asked, eyeing Fuyuhiko warily. 

“You may, although the story isn’t quite as compelling as me. I simply tried my hand at underground gambling and discovered I had quite the talent for it. After many years of retaining an undefeated score in games, Hope’s Peak scouted me. That is all you must know” she said, smiling as she tilted her head to the side. 

“I’ll wipe the smile from your fuckin’ face” Fuyuhiko mumbled, thankfully not loud enough for Celestia to hear. 

“Now then, if that is all, I suggest you move on to someone else. It’s becoming quite tiresome standing around, I’d prefer it if the introductions moved along” she said, before turning her back on the group. She was straightforward, which Peko appreciated, yet also extremely insincere. With the title of ultimate gambler, Celestia was undoubtably a good liar, especially considering the blatant falsity of her name. . . 

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Pretty girl 

\- Celestia Ludenburg

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

\- Ibuki Mioda 

\- Byakuya Togami 

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Pretty girl -

“Hi there! I’m Sayaka Maizono, I look forward to getting to know you” the girl with long blue hair said, smiling at Peko. Unlike Celestia’s, hers felt warm and genuine. 

“It is nice to make your acquaintance as well. Do you have an ultimate talent?” Peko asked, noting the girl’s pastel sailor uniform. She had become familiar with numerous anime titles over the years, thanks to Japan’s widespread love of them. Sayaka’s outfit reminded her of an anime girl that appeared on television once, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Regardless, Peko made a mental note to ask her about it later. 

“Yeah! I’m the super high school level pop sensation! Have any of you heard the song Sky Blue Canvas?”

“Oh my goshhhhhhh! You’re the Sayaka Maizono?” Ibuki gasped, raising both hands to her face. 

“I think I’ve heard your shit on the radio.” Mondo said, clearly housing a distaste for pop music. “Gotta admit though, it’s catchy as hell.”

“Thank you. . . I think. Yup that’s me! I’m always glad to meet someone as interested in music as I am.” Sayaka beamed at Ibuki. 

“Is there any important information you think it would be necessary to share?” Peko asked. 

“Ummmmm” The girl mused, pressing a finger to her mouth and looking up. “No. . . . nothing important. . . sorry.” She looked at everybody in turn. “But. . . I really want to get out of here, and I’m willing to do whatever it takes!” Sayaka grinned. 

“Is that all you have to contribute? Hmf, that’s not much at all” Celestia said in her distinctive passive aggressive tone. Sayaka’s face fell. 

“I know. . . but I can still try! From now on I’m no longer the ultimate pop sensation, I’m the ultimate assistant! If anyone needs help, you can definitely count on me!”

“Sounds fuckin’ stupid to me.”

“Agreed.”

“Fuyuhiko, Mondo, control yourselves. It’s wonderful to hear that Sayaka” Peko said, attempting to smile at the pop singer. It probably looked more like a grimace. Sayaka smiled back at her, yet this time it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Traces of sadness and uncertainty lingered on her delicate features - even the benevolent pop star must’ve felt scared and anxious. Sayaka continued chatting with Ibuki and Chihiro, Peko noticing the way her clenched fist slowly began to turn scarlet. She was afraid, just like everyone else, whether she chose to express it or not. Out of everyone here, the ultimate swordswoman was certainly the most equipped and experienced to deal with these dire situations. Now, it was her duty not just to protect the young master, but everyone else in the room. Strangers or not, Peko swore she would defend them all. 

Four more people to go, are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sayakaisnotasnakesayakaisnotasnakesayakaisnota-
> 
> sorry, my inner fangirl is coming out. 
> 
> While Sayaka isn't my favourite character, I disagree with the bad rep she gets in the fandom for trying to kill Leon and frame Makoto. C'mon guys, it's a killing game, people are going to try and kill others. That's the whole point of the series my dudes. In addition, she didn't know everyone would die if they voted incorrectly, just saying. 
> 
> phew, now that we've cleared that up, 
> 
> what are your predictions for the rest of the fic? If you've played YTTD you probably know what's going to occur, brace yourselves. I did say in the description Peko finds 11 students, so counting herself and Fuyuhiko that makes 13 people in the corridor. 
> 
> It'll soon be 14. . .


	10. Chapter Ten - Loud and Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko speaks to two strange men.
> 
> It just gets weirder from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Nearly finished introductions :)
> 
> Also, you cannot convince me that Peko wouldn't be a great leader. She's headstrong, determined, and could whoop yo ass. Unfortunately, she has some pretty severe self- esteem issues. . . 
> 
> We're working on it.

Character select: 

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Bulky man 

\- Sayaka Maizono 

\- Celestia Ludenburg 

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

\- Ibuki Mioda 

\- Byakuya Togami 

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Bulky Man - 

“I am the ultimate team manager, NEKOMARU NIDAI!!!” The bulky man roared. His appearance was certainly a lot to take in. By far the tallest person in the room, Nekomaru wore a black jacket over a tank top and blue pants. His eccentric look didn’t end there, for on his face there appeared to be two lightning bolts flaring out. Based on his bulky build, Peko thought he should be the starring athlete, not just a mere manager. 

“What’s with these people and yelling?” the guy in the green jacket said, hands clamped over his ears. 

“SORRY, CAN’T HELP IT! A TEAM MANAGER’S GOT TO BE AS LOUD AS POSSIBLE!” Nekomaru thundered, a grin plastered on the giant man’s face. 

“Even Ibuki thinks he’s being too loud!” Ibuki cried out. 

“Jesus Christ, not another one” Mondo grumbled, eyeing Taka. 

“Nekomaru, do you think you could lower your pitch slightly? I’m sure the volume of your voice would not impact your ultimate” Peko said, eardrums slightly ringing. 

“Hold it right there!” Nekomaru turned to the grey-haired girl, noticeably lowering his volume. “Your voice it too soft! Let your voice rise from the bottom of your stomach!” 

“I’m sorry?” Peko asked, visibly confused. How did the conversation shift so suddenly? 

“You’re being too soft! C’mon, nobody’s going to listen to you if your voice is that quiet!” He said. 

“Maybe you’re being too loud, ever think of that dumbass?” Fuyuhiko said, rolling his eyes. 

“Why would the volume of my voice have any impact whatsoever?” Peko asked, still intrigued as to why he brought up the subject. 

“Cause you’re the leader! Leader’s need to have strong voices!” Nekomaru cried. 

“Excuse me? We never discussed anything of the sort. I do not think anyone agreed for me to be in charge” Peko said, unable to stop the blush creeping upon her cheeks. Her? A leader? No. . . .

“Of course! Even sports teams need captains after all!” He grinned 

“Right. Well, I think we should discuss this later” Peko said. Now she was really blushing. 

“Y’know, I do agree with him” Mondo said, holding his neck. Everyone was staring at her now, anticipating a response. She didn’t know if she was ready to be taking on the role of leader, especially so soon. Besides, didn’t they know she wasn’t to be trusted? Sure, she would defend them from danger, but if an opportunity arose for her Young Master to leave, she wouldn’t hesitate to betray them. 

Leaders don’t do that. 

Before she could respond, the man in the green jacket unexpectedly spoke up. 

“Y’know, we should really finish the introductions before picking a leader. After all, it’s not fair to put so much pressure on Miss Pekoyama, now is it?” He said, voice smooth and soft. 

“Besides,” he continued, “she hasn’t introduced herself either. We don’t even know what her ultimate talent is, err, no offence” he said, looking at Peko through his hair. 

“It’s alright, and you do make a valid point. We should wait until everyone is familiar with one another. Then we can decide on a leader” she said, looking at everyone. The man in the green jacket smiled at her, his emerald eyes sparkling. 

“I’ll go next, if that’s alright with you Miss Pekoyama?” he said, smile unwavering. 

“If you insist” Peko said, before turning to look at Fuyuhiko. He was eyeing the man warily, and rightfully so. There was something off about him, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. He appeared relatively normal, yet the feeling of uncertainty still lingered. Then, it hit her-

How did he know her last name?

Character select:

\- Mondo Oowada 

\- Nekomaru Nidai 

\- Sayaka Maizono 

\- Celestia Ludenburg 

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru 

\- Ibuki Mioda 

\- Byakuya Togami 

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Frightened girl 

\- Green jacket 

\- Mysterious girl 

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu 

\- You have selected: Green Jacket - 

“I’m Nagito Komaeda, nice to meet you” he said, emerald eyes sparkling. “I suppose you want to know about my ultimate talent. Well, even if I tell you, in my case, it’s a pretty disappointing talent. . . “

“A disappointing talent? What do you mean?” Peko asked, intrigued. 

“I’m lucky” Nagito said, smiling. 

“What are you talking about?” Fuyuhiko asked him. 

“It’s not a joke or anything. . . that’s my ultimate talent” Nagito raised his hands in a re-assuring gesture. “I’m the ultimate lucky student, at least, that’s what I’m called anyway.”

“Ultimate lucky student?” Peko repeated, to no one but herself. What ever could that mean?

“Through a country wide lottery, apparently only one ordinary student is selected at random to attend Hope’s Peak Academy as the ultimate lucky student.” Nagito shrugged. “And that lucky student just happened to be me.” Was being chosen by a lottery okay? Is luck even a talent in the first place? Peko mulled over this concept. 

“Your face looks. . . troubled” Nagito said, as if he could read Peko’s mind. She quickly resumed a stoic mask. 

“No. . . I don’t believe I am troubled. . . “ Peko said, trying to think of the right words. 

“No, its fine. I have mixed feelings about this too” Nagito laughed, making Peko feel even worse. 

“I never thought an average, talentless high school student like me would ever enter Hope’s Peak Academy” he said, staring down at his hand. “At first. . . I declined. I told them I didn’t deserve it. But they told me they really wanted me to attend. Apparently this so called luck of mine is a talent that even the school doesn’t fully understand. To research it, the school picks the ultimate lucky student every year through an annual lottery. Hope’s Peak Academy is amazing if they can actually research something as vague as ‘luck’.” He smiled. 

“Well, thanks to that luck, a guy like me was able to attend Hope’s Peak Academy, so for that I’m grateful. . . “ Nagito trailed off. “But on the other hand. . . I feel a little out of place here.” The others were silent, unsure of what to say. He must’ve realised everyone’s discomfort, for then he said:

“Ah sorry. I have a bad habit of viewing most things through a pessimistic lens. Um, yeah, I guess that’s it for my introduction.” He said, still smiling. Nagito, though clearly self-conscious, seemed like a relaxed person to Peko. She hoped they would get along, and somehow calm the otherwise chaotic group down. She wanted to make peace. . . however, the question of how he knew her last name still hung heavy over her head. 

“Excuse me, Nagito?” Peko said. He turned back to her. 

“Yes, Miss Pekoyama?”

“. . . how do you know my name?”

He looked at her as if the answer was obvious.

“As said before, your friend here called out your name.”

“He never said my last name.”

Nagito stopped smiling. 

“Yes, I recall he did” he insisted. 

“He called out ‘Peko’, he never said my last name” she pressed forward. 

“Huh, really?” he said looking puzzled. Then, he laughed, slightly unnerving everyone. 

“Must’ve been a lucky guess” Nagito said, shrugging. 

“You accurately guessed my last name. . . because of luck?” Peko said, not buying into his act. Surely his talent wasn't that extraordinary, right? Fuyuhiko was staring daggers at him. 

“I mean, that’s the only explanation. Your first and last name are very similar, perhaps it was just intuition” he said, emerald eyes once again sparkling. She became aware of everyone’s gazes on them, suddenly becoming embarrassed at all the attention. It did make sense, after all, luck was his ultimate talent. She felt quite foolish for prodding him so intensely. 

“Ah, apologies. I think I am just paranoid” Peko said sincerely. He grinned. 

“No problem. It happens a lot, though I guess it proves to you all the extent of my talent” Nagito said, stepping closer to her. “I do look forward to getting to know you, Miss Pekoyama” he said, eyes twinkling. Peko nodded, trying to ignore Fuyuhiko’s worried gaze boring into the back of her head. She turned away from the ultimate lucky student to face the two remaining strangers. The mysterious girl was stoic faced, expression unwavering even as Peko looked her way. As for the other girl, the frightened one, she was still seated on the floor with her legs tucked into her chest. They were nearly finished the introductions, just two more to go. 

We’re nearly there, do you want to continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fam, are we buying Nagito's story or nah? Let me know in the comments!


	11. Don't Lose Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final two people are introduced. 
> 
> Peko hasn't met them before,
> 
> So why do they seem so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: haha Mikan is def Kanna they are literally the same person 
> 
> Also me: fuck Mikan doesn't have a sister what the hell am i supposed to do now
> 
> It's okay, I think I sorted it out. Hopefully. 
> 
> Also, from now on, I'm going to make the spacing smaller. My dumbass didn't realise it was so big. Grammar is going to be better too (why did no one tell me you capitalize their ultimates??)

It was raining. 

Droplets of murky water clung to her shirt, yet the cold liquid seeping through the fabric did not seem to faze the crimson eyed girl. Her gaze was instead fixed ahead – locked onto the shadowy figure standing eerily still in the distance. Through the heavy mist she was able to make out a few small features, most distinctly the gleaming knife resting in the stranger’s hand. Like a wild animal ready to pounce, Pekoyama straightened, bending her knees towards the target. In an instant, the figure took flight, speeding towards her at an abnormal rate. Exhaling, she raised her sword and-

“Peko?” 

She blinked, vision focusing on the concerned Yakuza standing beside her. 

“I’m sorry, what happened?” She asked, her mind still clouded in confusion. 

“You sort of just. . . zoned out. The girl with black hair introduced herself, the name’s Mukuro Ikusaba. Apparently, she’s the Ultimate Soldier, refused to say anything more than that. . . we should probably keep an eye on her.” He added that last part with a grim look on his face. Peko’s eyes flew to the mysterious girl, who just so happened to be staring right back. Was that a memory she had just experienced? If so, then she had definitely encountered the Ultimate Soldier before, under somewhat dire circumstances to be precise. However, could she really trust her own mind? Peko had no other recollection of meeting the girl. . . no, it couldn’t have been real. The fight was nothing but a figment of her imagination. 

Wasn’t it?

“Is there something you would like to ask me?” Mukuro said abruptly, her gaze sharp and cold as her eyes trailed over Peko’s form. 

“You seem. . . familiar, have we met before?” Peko asked bluntly. The girl simply stared at her, narrowing her eyes. She could almost see the gears in the girl’s brain turning, trying to recall a familiar face. 

“Peko?” she said, expression unwavering. 

“You do know me?” Peko asked cautiously, hand slowly etching towards her sword. 

“No, I just heard the boy say your name” Mukuro replied dryly, nodding to Fuyuhiko, who was currently arguing with Taka about lord knows what. 

“Oh, I see” was all Peko said. The memory must have been false then. 

“By the way,” the Ultimate Soldier said as she went to walk past, “whatever you were reaching for just now, it’s not there. Just so you know.” And with that, she had disappeared back to the other side of the room. Peko froze. Though her face betrayed no emotion, her heart vehemently pounded against her ribcage in fear. She once again reached for her sword, the only thing that would protect her Young Master-

It was gone. 

She sucked in a sharp breath, grasping at the empty space where her sword bag usually rested. Without a weapon, what good was she? Trying to regain her composure, she looked around the confined space, glad to see everyone off in their own conversations – no one had noticed her panic. Now wasn’t the time to lose her cool, she would deal with the sword situation later. Sighing, she looked over to her Young Master, who was currently rolling his eyes at something the Ultimate Musician had said. She almost chuckled, the way his cheeks would flush red with anger anytime he got mad never failed to make her smile. 

Glancing just below his face, she noticed the multi-coloured collar fitted around his neck. Instinctively, she raised her hand to her own. Sure enough, the exact same accessory was there, a collar serving an unknown purpose. A quick look at the crowd confirmed her fear, everyone else had one around their neck. This entire situation was bizarre, why bring a bunch of Ultimates to a secluded location against their will? What were the collars for? Peko supposed they wouldn’t know the answer until they moved on, which hopefully would happen shortly. After all, it appeared they finished the introductions; everyone had been accounted for. 

Well, everyone except her. 

Peko glanced to the frightened girl, who had to her surprise had stood up, though her arms were still wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Hey. . . if you’ve calmed down, can you talk to me?” Peko said softly, not wanting to alarm the girl. She nodded, as the others ceased their conversations to all look at her.

“Um. . . I’m M-Mikan Tsumiki” she said. Her voice was as timid as she was. 

“Mikan, could you please tell me a bit more about yourself?” 

“O-Okay. . . um. . . I was going to. . . the same school. . . I’m the U-Ultimate Nurse. . . um. . . “

“Take your time” Ibuki said kindly, her eccentric personality seemed to have toned down for a moment. 

“I was coming home. . . with my friend. . . we were eating ice cream. . .” she paused, then hesitantly continued. “We were just walking along and talking. . . I think she was making fun of my hair.” Mikan’s face lit up at the memory, yet her expression faded as she spoke of what happened next. “Suddenly. . . some scary people came out from a black car parked on the road. . . “ 

“I see. . . that must’ve been frightening” Sayaka said, trying to console her. 

“Y-Yes” Mikan whispered, face turning white. Something wasn’t right here. There was a friend? From what she just said, it sounded like both of them had been kidnapped. But. . . there was only Mikan here. It was just a hunch Peko had, however she felt it may be bad if she were to ask her about it. Conflicted, her only options were to ask Mikan about it anyway, or try and ignore the matter in favor of asking what happened after she arrived. Ultimately, she decided on the latter. 

“Here. . .?” Mikan said. “After. . . I came here. . . “

“. . . . . . . . “

“Hi. . yo. . ko. .” 

“Hiyoko. . . “

“. . . Ahhhhh. . . “

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“She’s dead!!”

“Hiyoko!” 

“Why?!” 

“How?!”

“It’s my fault! Hiyoko!”

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH”

*Thump*

“Hey Peko, is she okay?” Ibuki said, looking at the unconscious Mikan resting on the Ultimate Swordswoman’s knees. 

“She’s fine, I think she passed out from shock” Peko said, still reeling from what had just happened. Mikan’s friend, the one she arrived with. . . died? The silver haired girl gently placed the nurse on the floor. 

“Dammit, what kind of person would do this?” Fuyuhiko said, clenching his fist. 

“Someone’s already dead. . .” Byakuya said bitterly, looking down at his feet. 

“Hey now, I know this is tough for all of you, but we have to keep going” Mondo said with grim determination. “Peko, short blonde guy, can you quickly give us a run down of your talents?” 

“You fucking bastard- “

“My name is Peko Pekoyama, I’m the Ultimate Kendoka” Peko said hastily, cutting Fuyuhiko off before he could say something vulgar. She avoided the term ‘Swordswoman’, afraid of the negative connotations that may follow. 

“Heh, that’s an interesting talent. Maybe sometime you could teach me some moves” Mondo said, grinning at her. Fuyuhiko scowled. 

“Yeah well, I’m the Ultimate Yakuza, so watch how you fuckin’ speak to me,” he spat. Peko couldn’t understand where all this sudden anger and assertion came from, but she knew it couldn’t end well. Mondo raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing that Fuyuhiko was telling the truth. 

“Is that even a real talent?”

“O-Of course! If you don’t believe me, you can just fuck right off” Fuyuhiko snapped. 

“Let us calm down everyone” Celestia spoke up, her soothing voice calming the atmosphere. “A Yakuza and a Kendoka, I must ask – how do you two know each other?”

“We’re childhood friends, attending the same school” Fuyuhiko mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Peko quickly nodded in agreement. For some odd reason, she almost wanted the lie to be true, however she immediately smothered the thought. He doesn’t think of you like that. 

“Friends huh. . .” Mondo said, looking at the two of them. “Yeah, I can see it. Okay then everyone, before we move on, let’s quickly discuss anything else that we found.”

“I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that” Nekomaru said suddenly, picking up a box resting at his feet. Had that always been there?

“Woah! That’s huge!” Sayaka exclaimed. 

“You could fit a whole watermelon in there!” Ibuki added. 

“Yup, got it from my first trial! They wanted me to bring it here!” Nekomaru said with a little too much enthusiasm. 

“Wait, we had different first trials?” Fuyuhiko said, narrowing his eyes. 

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Mondo said, “let’s just open up this box.”

“No can do! It’s got these keyholes, see?” Nekomaru pointed to the box. 

“Peko, got any ideas?” Mondo turned to her. 

“What? Me?” the Ultimate Swordswoman said, confused. 

“Heh, just like catching you off guard” Mondo smirked. What a lousy reason to do that to someone. She looked closer at the box, inspecting the three key shaped holes. Wait a second – didn’t she still have the red key from the first trial? Sure enough, when she reached into her pant pockets, the metal object was still there. Ignoring everyone’s stares, she walked over to the giant box and inserted her key into one of the slots. 

*click!*

“oh oh oh! Can Ibuki use her key too?” the Ultimate Musician said, pulling a similar red one from her shirt pocket. 

“You had that the whole time?” Taka exclaimed, scratching his head. 

“Yeah! Me n’ Byakuya got it!” She said, smiling. The large blonde man sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. 

“Before you say anything, no, I don’t know her. We just happened to work together during the first trial. I didn’t want to mention anything so you wouldn’t associate the two of us” Byakuya scowled, looking over at Ibuki in disgust. 

“Sorry! Forgot I wasn’t supposed to tell you that! My bad” Ibuki laughed nervously, pressing both her fingers together. 

“How can we trust you when you withhold such vital information?” Celeste asked, frowning. 

“What else must you know? I woke up strapped to a table, told I needed to escape, then realised I wasn’t alone. Thank the heavens I was the one with the key, otherwise I doubt either of us would be standing here right now.” Ibuki flinched at Byakuya’s cold words, yet continued to smile nonetheless. Prompted by Peko, she stuck her key into one of the slots. 

“I wonder if Mikan. . .” Chihiro trailed off, looking at the unconscious girl. Sayaka took the hint, and from Mikan’s apron drew a familiar red key. This one hadn’t been whittled down, giving Peko a clear indication of what had happened during the Ultimate Nurse’s first trial. She inserted the final key into the third lock. 

“Stand back everyone, leave this to a professional” Mondo warned, crouching down to the box. “. . . and it’s open.”

“What’s inside?” Peko asked. 

“Ahhhh. . . you might not want to look.” Unfortunately, she had seen it before Mondo’s words could reach her. Inside was the box was. . . 

A person’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Brain time 
> 
> any theories/predictions about what's going to happen? 
> 
> also Peko 100% has a pocket in her tights, i don't make the rules


	12. something's wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aKsH9Insgwnd^hdo8nk bwidopejqu9i'n'hopeu8chew[;njUnxj;ncdo8u8BWYOB:QWJPOSMLsmsmcz;'sq-r7rj isls ebpbda;cndespairedbyvonasnayi3w7domnstaksjcbsmd9rmne*^$VJIBBDWOynow8snenGSN*#ka9nfyogcpjannadionvoahvuejb bxuskeecooaiuwmwf083u3hrmkyHjo864djskducjsnsjss8ssoosossnbr fidc7ssmeosoq83-4736unsnhelpusabmss8wn%(WNBYOUSB{"naM DWUIECA;MSHSKF8bjek8ns72233hsmsosn fodlmusns vrywn0d7wns3

How interesting. 

It appears the subjects are reacting exactly as predicted. (REDACTED) was right, memories of their previous killing games have all but vanished entirely. She suggested adding motive videos again, however I do not think they are necessary under these circumstances. This method of mutual killing is unlike the previous two – the participants do not have a choice in whether someone lives or dies. At this point it is inevitable, the first death is already on the horizon. 

(REDACTED) has managed to secure the hostages in the monitor room. The myriad of screens will make it easy for us to broadcast the death game throughout the vicinity. Resistance was expected, (REDACTED) and (REDACTED) attempted to punch their way out of the situation. It’s pitiful really, the desperation to survive so adamant, yet so futile. We made sure to teach them a lesson before preceding with the plan. That reminds me, I need to check in with (REDACTED) about the mechanical aspects of everything. We don’t want another malfunction. 

As for the outliers. . . I am unsure of what to do. It was unexpected to say the least, I was certain they would die during the first trial. Admittedly, this does make things far more interesting, however the entertainment factor does not make up for the overarching problem. They’re not supposed to be there, the mere presence of those anomalies could disrupt the entire plan. I do suppose I could bend the rules just slightly, though I doubt (REDACTED) would be too happy with me. Oh well, it is a killing game – they’re bound to die eventually. 

Until then, who knows. 

Hope has a way around these things after all.

Wouldn’t you agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit, looks like someone's in trouble.


	13. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a note inside the box containing a severed head, Peko and the others must search for the doll's remaining limbs. However, investigating such an eerie place may prove to have dire consequences. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes back after weeks of silence*

Her eyes were unmoving. 

Cerulean irises pierced into Peko’s crimson ones, staring wide at nothing. Strands of strawberry blonde hair cascaded around her face, stemming from two twin pigtails perched atop her head, the locks adorned with two – toned bear clips. It wasn’t long before others caught wind of the horrific sight, the weaker of the group gagging and retching at the petrifying scene, while the tougher looked upon the head in both horror and disgust. Peko, raised in a world of decapitated threats and bloodied warnings, had become acquainted with the concept of severed heads found in boxes. Surprisingly, this wasn’t the first time she had received such a gruesome surprise. Fuyuhiko used to have a cousin – a tall, gaudy man with a foul mouth and an ill temper. He had a reputation amongst the Yakuza for relentlessly picking fights with other clans, and was notorious for getting himself involved in other people’s business. 

Fuyuhiko didn’t have a cousin anymore. 

“Everyone, stay calm” Mondo said, a warning tone underlying his words.

“AHHHHHHH!!” Chihiro cried, hiding behind Taka. 

“There’s. . . a head. . .” Sayaka whispered, face significantly paling. Peko frowned at her words, further inspecting the box. Something was off – the girl’s skin looked almost shiny under the dim lighting. Without hesitation, she extended her hand to touch the blonde’s cheek. 

“What are you doing?” Byakuya exclaimed. Mondo, who seemed to have caught on, visibly relaxed. 

“It’s just a doll” he said, picking up the box and holding it upside-down. The head fell to the ground, followed by a small piece of paper that slowly fluttered to the floor. Peko grabbed it mid-air, eyes trailing over the three words inscribed – find (her) body. 

“I’m guessing we have to find the remaining doll limbs” Nagito said, reading the note over her shoulder. 

“Shit. . . where do we even start?” Fuyuhiko said, looking at the three doors that lead out of the room. 

“I think it would be best if we all spilt up into groups. That way, we can explore more areas at the one time” Celeste said, smiling.   
“I agree! I think splitting up would be the most effective course of action!” Taka exclaimed. 

“Oh! Ibuki will stay and watch over Mikan!” Ibuki said, raising a hand to her head in a saluting gesture. 

“I’ll stay too” Sayaka said, crouching down beside the nurse. Celestia wordlessly sat down next to Sayaka, indicating she too would watch over Mikan. 

“Can I go with you Taka?” Chihiro asked the Ultimate Moral Compass.

“Absolutely! We will search the first room!” Before anyone could object, Taka began to jog towards the door far left. 

“Wait! You have longer legs!” Chihiro cried, as she too disappeared into the black abyss of the unknown room. Byakuya sighed, looked at the remaining options, before walking towards the direction of the first door. 

“I will be exploring the middle room” Mukuro said suddenly, walking off without so much of a glance towards the group. 

“I better go with her” Nekomaru said, grinning, before he took off in the same direction. Peko turned to Fuyuhiko. 

“Should we explore the remaining room?”

“Sorry Peko, I’m going with Mondo” Fuyuhiko said, barely even looking her in the eyes. 

“Oh, that’s okay” she said, feeling a little hurt. It was clear Fuyuhiko didn’t want to waste any more time conversing with his bodyguard. She told herself it was fine, that he wasn’t supposed to be her friend, but the rejection still stung. 

“Hey, miss Peko, could we search together?” Nagito asked, grinning. 

“Hey, wait a second-”

“Hurry up Fuyuhiko” Mondo called, already at the third door. Peko didn’t understand his objection to her partnering with Nagito, after all, it was he who didn’t want to investigate together. Sighing, Fuyuhiko reluctantly disappeared through the far-right door. 

“Alright miss Peko, where should we start?” Nagito asked, turning to the grey-haired girl. She thought about it for a moment, sorting out the information they had discovered as best she could. They were all trapped here and had been given instructions on what to do. Perhaps if everyone followed them accordingly, they would be able to escape. A new objective formed in her head, slipping in right beside ‘protect her young master’ – find the doll head’s limbs. 

“I think it would be best if we investigate each room” Peko said, looking at the first door. She took one last glance at Mikan, as Ibuki shot her a thumbs up. 

“Whatever you say!” he said, as they both started walking. On either side of the room were a myriad of exits, however most of them appeared to be dead ends. 

“You see those cushions in the dead ends?” Nagito asked. 

“I wonder. . . when I fell, did I land on one of those cushions?” Peko inquired. 

“Same for me. I think all of us fell in a similar way” Nagito said. “Fuyuhiko came carrying you into the hall here, didn’t imagine you two would be friends though.” He trailed off in thought. Desperate to avoid the topic of their relationship, Peko briskly started to walk straight for one of the three doors located at the end of the corridor, the Ultimate Lucky Student jogging to catch up. They entered the first room, which was unimpressive to say the least. 

“There’s a green vending machine here” Nagito remarked casually. “I think it sells drinks, shame I don’t have any money.” Looking past him Peko saw another door, and without hesitation walked through it, leaving the other still rambling on. 

“Both soda and water cost 1000 yen, how pricey- hey! Wait up!” Nagito called out. Inside the room appeared to be a makeshift bar of sorts, much to Peko’s surprise. She had expected some form of torture dungeon, not a well-lit room adorned with a brick interior and countless bottles of alcohol. There, facing away from the pair stood Chihiro and Taka, lost in a pleasant conversation. 

“This looks like. . .a bar” Nagito said, “but stay away miss Peko, you’re too young to be drinking”

“We’re the same age” Peko remarked dryly. 

“Oh yeah, sorry” Nagito grinned sheepishly. 

“You better not be drinking at a time like this either” she added sternly, earning a nervous chuckle from him. 

“Well, some people would say this is the best time to drink, wouldn’t you agree?” She couldn’t argue with him there. Scanning the room, her eyes landed on the underside of the bar counter. There was something odd about it, one of the board panels seemed out of place – a sliding door! Gingerly pushing against it, the door didn’t move. 

“I’ll try!” Nagito said cheerfully, trying his hand at opening the door. After a painful minute of the white – haired man grunting and groaning, he finally stood up in defeat. “I’m probably too weak to open this anyway. . .” he mumbled. Peko resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead fixed her gaze on a chalkboard sign hanging off the brick wall. 

(Can drink)  
Fuyuhiko, Hiyoko, Ibuki, Byakuya, Nagito, Peko, Mikan, Mahiru, Nekomaru, Gundham, Teruteru

(Can’t Drink)  
Sayaka, Celeste, Sakura, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Leon, Chihiro, Mukuro, Hifumi 

There was a mix of strangers and familiar faces, Peko could only assume the one’s she didn’t recognise never made it past the first trial. Hiyoko. . . 

“How come we can drink but the others can’t? Our kidnappers do know we’re the same age, right?” Nagito pondered aloud.

“It’s probably just some practical joke” Peko suggested, wanting to move on. She didn’t want to stare at the names of the recently deceased. Turning sideways, she saw Chihiro searching the bench at a low eye level. 

“Bars are just alcohol” Chihiro said, almost sadly. Was she expecting something else? Taka was beside her, thoroughly inspecting every part of the room. Byakuya was crouched in the corner of the room, searching the empty space.

“If you see any danger, please be careful!” Taka said, before turning back to the shelves stocked with liquor. Deciding there was nothing else of note, Peko exited the room, Nagito trailing closely behind her. 

The second door lead to a vast dining room space, decorated with numerous tables and chairs. 

“I think this is a cafeteria of sorts” Nagito mused. Peko said nothing, walking aimlessly through the room. She spotted a door across from where she stood, swiftly moving towards it and placing her hand on the handle. Locked. 

“Maybe it’s a kitchen?” Nagito offered, to which the Swordswoman agreed. That seemed like the most likely answer. 

“Hey! There’s another passage!” Peko turned to see Nagito peering into a darkened corner of the room. She squinted, making out a faint light through the shadow enveloped corner, as the other began walking towards the passage. 

“Guess we have to check it out” Nagito laughed, as Peko reluctantly found herself joining him in the darkness. A few steps forward revealed another door, ominously waiting at the end of a long corridor. Peko tried the handle, the door surprisingly not locked. The first thing she noticed were the bright pink walls, which nearly blinded the pair as they entered the room. At the end of the room sat a headless mannequin, slumped over in frilly clothing. 

Along the sides of the wall were a plethora of stuffed animals, which she would have found cute had they not been in such a macabre situation. Nagito crouched down, beginning to search behind the plush animals. Before Peko could ask what he was doing, the lucky student sharply pulled six bullets from behind a stuffed bear. 

“How did you know to search there?” Peko asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Lucky guess” he said, grinning. “As the Ultimate Swordswoman, I think you’d be better suited to hold onto them” Nagito said as he placed the pieces of led in her hands. 

“What leads you to believe I’ve dealt with bullets before?” She asked accusingly, before looking at them closely. “Doesn’t matter, they’re fake anyway” she said, noticing how the metal surface felt hollow. Nagito didn’t answer, just shrugged, smiled, and walked back out of the room, Peko reluctantly following him back into the main area. They entered the final space, expectations severely lowered after the lacklustre findings of the other rooms. Arriving in a familiar hallway, she realised that this space mirrored the first, with nothing but a mere vending machine and a door in the hall. 

“There’s a red vending machine here, I think it sells cigarettes. . .and look! There’s a smoking area, how odd” Nagito said, shrugging. “Don’t go buying anything here miss Peko, we can’t have you turning into a delinquent!”

If only he knew. 

Without hesitation, she moved towards the vending machine, plucking a cigar from the dispenser slot. The pair then walked through the door, taking in the gaudy games room before them. On the wall hung a dartboard, the floor around it caved into a seemingly endless drop. 

“Huh, so this is a games room. . .” Nagito said, looking around in awe. 

“I assume there would be a sort of trick or puzzle to this place” Peko said, eyeing the room. 

“Why is there an empty moat around the area?” asked Nagito. 

“It’s not a moat, rather a cavern” replied Peko, cautiously making her way around it. She could feel wind blowing upwards from its depths, how odd. Aside from a few tables, nothing else in the room stood out. However, lying on the table appeared to be two unrelated objects – a dart and a lighter, Peko picking up both. She turned her gaze to two doors at the other end of the room, a red one and a blue one to be precise. 

“Why are there so many doors? And why are they all locked?” mumbled Nagito, trying the red one. Nothing. 

“The others must be in here” Peko said, hand clutching the blue door’s handle. She had gone a solid five minutes without Fuyuhiko in her sight – five minutes too long. Opening the door, she immediately saw Mukuro and Nekomaru deep in conversation. Mukuro looked nothing but bored, while the latter seemed to grow more excited with every word. To their right was Mondo and Fuyuhiko, who were investigating. . . people? The area was set up quite peculiar, four armchairs containing two. . . things resting on the ground, and a ladder leading to a platform above that held four more chairs and two more humanoid figures. Strange. 

“Look closer miss Peko, they’re dolls!” Nagito said, grinning. Peko frowned while walking further into the room, indeed observing that the strange figures were nothing but mannequins. 

“Peko! Nagito!” Nekomaru thundered, turning to greet the pair as they entered the room. Mondo looked up and grinned, while Fuyuhiko eyed Nagito. 

“Are those mannequins?” Peko asked, the life-size dolls piquing her interest. 

“Think so, but that’s not the weirdest thing” Fuyuhiko said, tilting his head to the left. Peko’s eyes trailed upwards, seeing a giant portrait of an old man looming next to the upper row of chairs. He had white hair and tiny spectacles perched atop his nose. 

“I found these while investigating” Mondo said, presenting three bullets in his hand. “Here Peko” he said, handing them over to her. They were very much real this time. 

“We found six dummy bullets in the other room” she said, before pausing. “Mondo, don’t you think you are better suited to hold onto these?”

“Huh?” He said, taken aback. 

“I think you have all misunderstood my talent, I simply do kendo” Peko said dryly. “I have never used bullets in my life, whereas someone like the Ultimate Biker Gang leader may have, no offence.” That much was true, for some bizarre reason the Yakuza had not insisted on her using a gun. Therefore, she had never received any training of the sorts. 

“None taken. I guess I’ll hold onto them” he said, as she handed him the six dummy bullets, before waling over to the chairs. 

“Any signs of foul play?” She whispered to Fuyuhiko, who shook his head. 

“What do you think of the picture?” He asked, looking back up at the strange man. 

“Maybe you should try taking it down, it’s not that far out of your reach” Peko said, staring at the portrait. It wasn’t until she looked back down at Fuyuhiko did she see his stunned expression. 

“Did you just joke about my height?” Fuyuhiko asked, face darkening. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” before she could beg for forgiveness, he broke out into laughter. 

“I’m only teasing” he said, smiling. “Besides, that’s the first time you’ve ever disrespected me, even if it was an accident.” Fuyuhiko paused. 

“You should do it more often” he said, turning away to inspect the chairs. Fuyuhiko hated how serious she was, often wishing she’d ‘act like a normal girl’. However, it was not in his character to let someone joke about such a sensitive topic, he must not be feeling well. Deciding to brush off what had just happened, Peko decided to focus on the investigation. She decided to climb up the ladder to reach the second level, where one mannequin rested on one of four chairs. Moving quickly, her hands searched under the chairs, turning up nothing. Frowning, she inspected the doll closer, hoping to find anything useful to their situation. Just as she was ready to go back down, the glint of metal caught her eye. Resting in between the mannequin and the chair was a gun – this was no fake. 

“What are you going to do with that Peko?” Nagito said. Peko turned to face him; his signature smile wiped clean from his features. 

“Eh. . .?”

“. . . “

“Ah, sorry miss Peko” he laughed nervously, placing both his hands in front of him. “Hey, would you give me that?” She paused, weighing her options. It would be safer for Fuyuhiko if she held onto the gun. However, Peko wanted Nagito to trust her, she wanted everyone to. In the end, she held the gun out to him

“Ahahaha, aren’t you scared? Giving this to a total stranger. . .” Nagito whispered, eyes widening. 

“. . .”

“Feeling relieved there’s no bullets? Ahaha, no way miss Peko, you hold on to this. Don’t hand it to someone so easily.”

“I understand” Peko said, retracting her arm. 

“Ahaha, I’m happy you trust me though” Nagito said. “An Ultimate placing their faith in me. . .” he trailed off, before abruptly walking away. Stunned, Peko stood there, watching as he feigned interest in one of the chairs. What an odd person. 

“Hey, Peko. You found anything out?” Mondo asked, coming to stand beside her, eyeing the gun. 

“No. . . there’s plenty I don’t get. What’s especially strange to me is how there was a gun and bullets in this room – what meaning could there be to the kidnapper giving us a weapon?

“Fuckers might want to cause discord” 

“Discord?” 

“A weapon that puts one person at a disadvantage. . . who’d want to hand that over to someone else?” Mondo was right, it’s plausible they intended to start a fight over the weapon. 

“But we’ve got you with us, so we won’t fall for that” Mondo said abruptly. 

“. . .why do you trust me so much?” Despite his good intentions, the man was clearly an idiot. She was the least trustworthy person here, even more so than her young master. 

“Cause’ you’re cute” Mondo grinned. It appeared he was intentionally guiding others within the group to trust her, she couldn’t help but question his motives. 

“Didn’t expect you to respond to a comment with such a dubious look” he said, laughing at the confused expression on Peko’s face. She frowned at his outburst, watching as he walked away, smiling to himself. With that done, there wasn’t much left to do in the tiny space. After checking on Fuyuhiko, who informed her that the painting was ‘stuck to the fucking wall’, she decided to begin her searches elsewhere. Just as she hinted for Nagito to exit, Mondo called back out to her. 

“Hey Peko, hold on a sec. . .”

“Yes?” Before leaving the room, she turned around and. . . 

“Huh? miss Peko, aren’t you coming- Ahhhh. . .?! What the. . .!? Miss Peko, are you okay!?

Stunned, she didn’t have time to process what had just happened before Fuyuhiko’s arm wrapped around hers, pulling her from the doorway. Before Nagito could finish his sentence, long metal bars had rapidly descended from the ceiling, effectively separating the lucky student from his peers. 

In other words, they were locked in – a room with no exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok, to get everyone caught up, here are the people trapped in the room: Peko, Fuyuhiko, Mondo, Mukuro, Nekomaru + a gun. let's see how this turns out. 
> 
> also, did you pick up on the little clue i left? pay attention to a certain list. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue will be up shortly! Hope (heh) you enjoy


End file.
